


Take a moment

by koorime_yu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorime_yu/pseuds/koorime_yu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono passate due settimane da quando è esploso l’inferno nella testa di Sam – e Castiel è sparito tra le acque di quel bacino – e lui ha la necessità di prendersi un momento per sé. (post 7x01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a moment

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per la Missione 1 della[Settima Settimana del Cow-T 3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/55507.html/) di [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) sul prompt “momento”.

 Fuori dall’abitacolo la notte è silenziosa. Ha convinto Sam a prendere una camera e dormire un po’ prima di rimettersi in marcia alle prime luci dell’alba, ma appena suo fratello è crollato sul letto, lui è scivolato fuori di lì il più silenziosamente possibile ed è tornato a chiudersi in auto. 

Sono passate due settimane da quando è esploso l’inferno nella testa di Sam – e Castiel è sparito tra le acque di quel bacino – e lui ha la necessità di prendere un momento per sé. Si stende sui sedili posteriori dell’Impala,  chiude gli occhi e respira lentamente l’aria frizzante della notte, lasciando che lenisca, almeno in parte il senso di colpa bruciante che gli fora il petto. 

Inspira, trattiene il fiato ed espira un sibilo doloroso, il braccio gettato sugli occhi e l’altra mano stretta attorno alla stoffa lisa di un trench tenuto come reliquia, steso sul proprio torace come una stupida copertina di Linus, come se potesse _guarirlo_.

Non lo fa, ma è abbastanza per il momento.

Fine.


End file.
